Naruto's Girl
by spirate117
Summary: Naruto finds someone who finally sees him as a person. will their new love flourish? NaruXTen
1. Prolouge

OK 1st off I didn't no this was updated in the first place!

this was a rough draft and I meant to add punctuation and stuff so here's the polished copy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a beautiful day in the cloud village, except for a certain baker, "Argggggh come back here,'' he screamed.

The ninja just replied, ''As if'' eating his newly 'found' bread.

The man just screamed about to pop a vein, ''Curse you Raito Nejairu.''

Meanwhile, in a village in the fire country a blond boy with 3 whiskers down his face was crying. ''Why? Why do they all hate me? Why?''

**5 years later...................**

"I can't believe this," Raito said.

"Of all people that could be the ambassador for cloud, I have to do it heck I don't even like cloud village save 4 or 5 people."

As he walked in the hokage's office, the third, with a solemn look on his face as if he just witnessed a miracle, said, "Ahh Raito Nejairu welcome to Konoha."

"Thanks but I have a question first before anything."

"Well?"

"I was wondering if i could be a Konoha ninja and start a team here." he said hoping he would never have to go back to that forsaken village again.

"I don't see why not." the third said with a smile on his face.

"Sweet!" then realizing his impoliteness he bowed and apoligized.

"It's OK. Here is your team, you have tonight to review their records."

"Got it." Raito said with a hint of happiness in his eyes.

**Meanwhile.............**

An angry mobee says, "Get the demon fox; kill him!" with a bloodthirsty anger that the devil would be proud of.

Running for his life, Naruto runs into the forest only to bump into someone. A beautiful someone with chocolate eyes and her hair done up in 2 buns.

"Sorry my fault." He blurted flustered by her appearance.

"No it was mine I was daydreaming." She said with smile.

"Hi I'm Tenten."

"Hi I'm Naruto."

.....and with that a new bond was formed. Little did they know it would be forever.

**In Raito's apartment.........**

"Wow indoor plumbing." he said with great appreciation for his new place. "And here I thought the Hokage was kidding when I'd get a good place to stay."

He sat down on his couch and read his clipboard. "Alright let's see who we got here."

1. Tenten Araitun skills are: very good with weapons

"OK great someone with skill."

2. Sakura Haruno skills are: chakra control

"hmmmmm have to meet in person tomorrow." he said.

3 Naruto Uzumaki skills are: fast and loud

"Oh joy a -- hmm whats this?"

WARNING! #3 VESSEL OF THE 9-TAILED FOX BEWARE!

and he dropped the paper his face in total shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK heres the better version. hope you like it. Read and Review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

OK sorry i haven't updated in a while my cousins came over for the week and we had fun but enough about me, here's the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my gosh." Raito said with astonishment.

"He's just like me." and started to contemplate what he would be like

"I wonder if he's nice or if he's murderous like the sand dude?"

and he went to bed with many thoughts about his new pupil.

**The next day...................**

"OK here are the new teams." Iruka said.

Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, and Hinata Hyuga. Sensei: Hatake Kakashi

Team 6: Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, and Kiba Inuzuka. Sensei: Kurenai Yuhi

Team 5: Choji Akamichi, Neji Hyuuga, and Rock Lee. Sensei: Maito Guy

Final Team 8: Haruno Sakura, Tenten Araitun, and Naruto Uzumaki. Sensei: Raito Nejairu

"What I'm paired with the dead last!?" Sakura said standing at pointing at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Sakura but this was the balance best suited for Raito. You are smart, Tenten has experience, and Naruto stinks. Simple as that.

''Hmph'' She said angsting that she wasn't on the same team as Sasuke.

Naruto smacked his head on the table. "Why her? Why couldn't of it been anyone but her?"

Tenten was sad as well but not with Sakura it was Iruka.

"Hello my students!" Raito said as he walked in. As they all looked at him. His eyes were a soft grey, and was wearing black cargo pants with a white shirt that had a dragon on both sleeves under the standard Jounin vest.

"And how are we today?" as he looked he frowned to see a fuming Sakura, a depressed Naruto and a zoned out Tenten. "Well OK then to training ground 8."

As they reached the grounds they noticed it was badly damaged.

"Um what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I needed to break it in." he laughed as they all dropped their jaws.

"Alright, let's start with introductions."

"Sakura was it? Tell me about you"

"Well I like (giggle). I dislike Ino and Naruto. My hobbies are (giggle). And my dream is to (giggle)."

'Great a fangirl.' Raito thought.

"OK tenten your turn."

"Well I like getting new weapons and testing them out. I dislike anyone who thinks guys are better than girls. My hobbies are training and hanging out with Naruto, and my dream is to be the best kunoichi ever."

'Yes a hard worker!'

"**Keep it down will ya? your thoughts are interrupting my sleep**."

'Sorry Hachibi.' He thought smiled.

"OK Naruto shoot."

"I like my friend Tenten, training, and eating ramen. I dislike anyone who can't tell a person from a prison. My hobbies are hanging out with Tenten and going to Ichiraku Ramen,and my dream is be the greatest Hokage ever."

"tch like that'll happen." Sakura said under her breath.

"**Are you sure you don't want me to strangle her? I think I'd be doing the world a favor**."

'Sorry Kyuubi. Not yet.'

"**Fine good night.**" She said.

'So this is the fox huh? What do you think Hachibi?'

"**Well I don't sense Kyuubi controlling him so I think he's good but I don't know. She's pretty crafty**." Hachibi said.

'OK thanks for the info.'

"So tell us about you." Tenten asked.

"Hm? OK, I like my 'little sister' from the cloud village, the leaf village, and a certain friend of mine, I dislike everyone in the cloud village save 1 person. My hobbies are getting stronger and talking with friends, and my dream is to show the cloud village that it doesn't matter who a person is because they can do anything regardless of chains to another."

"Wow that was beautiful." Tenten said gaping.

"OK dismissed for today. Tomorrow a test, oh and eat lots of food you'll need all the energy you can get." He grinned evilly.

"Oh and Naruto can I speak with you a moment?" Rai asked.

"Sure" Naruto said thinking he would tell him that he didn't like him.

"You have Kyuubi inside you correct?" Raito asked with much inquiry.

"H-how you'd know?" Naruto asked shocked.

...................................................................................................................."Because I have the 8-tailed dragon inside me." he said looking down.

(gasp) "What?" Naruto asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ok hopefully this is a good one R&R :)

oh and yes i made kyuubi a female (i like it better that way)

so =P.


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK so a lot of you guys think my story sucks. Im sorry. this is my first fic so i need help. in your reviews say what im doing wrong. TY, spirate117.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you serious!" Naruto said, the look on his face invented a new word for surprised.

"Yes I am" Rai said, his grey eyes looking onward to nowhere.

"How can I-" Naruto started but heard a voice in the back of his head.

"**Listen to him kit, he's telling the truth. Wow, I never thought I'd see Hachibi again." **Kyuubi said amused.

"To prove it to you here he is in the flesh, Hachibi-bunshin no jutsu!" Rai said as a clone poofed into existence. He looked like Rai but had slitted green eyes, talons, and 2 wings out of his back.

"**Finally! It's about time I get to stretch. OK boy, perform a bunshin with demon chakra." **Hachibi said.

"Hai, Kyuubi-bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a Naruto poofed with orange hair and red ears.

"**Wow cool jutsu now I can run for it!" (thud) "What the?" **Kyuubi said as she hit the ground after trying to run for the hills.

"**Sorry won't work tried it." **Hachibi said with a look that screamed annoyance.

"Wow you really are Hachibi." Naruto stated poking him.

"What'd I tell you," Rai began. "Anyway... I am going to personally train you since I'm probably the best sensei you could have. BUT that does not mean I'll go easy on you got it?" Rai said as both clones poofed out.

"Hai." Naruto replyed

"Oh and Tenten you can come out" Rai said gesturing her to come over.

"eep" She squealed at being caught.

"I assume she knows" Rai said questioning Naruto.

"Yes, we are best friends, no secrets at all." Naruto proudly explained.

"OK then." Rai said looking pleased that he found a friend.

"Now I forgot that graduation party's tomorrow so Tenten tell Sakura there's no test." Rai said sheepishly.

"Fine" As she walked off she huffed at going to the pinkettes house whom she despised so much.

"Naruto I'm gonna teach you a new jutsu to use tomorrow, you love big entrances right?" Rai said with a grin on his face.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said sharing his sensei's grin.

"Perfect." As he taught Naruto one of new favorite jutsus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ok sorry for the late update I (insert lame excuse here) so there. Christmas break is coming so ill update sooner. I also apologize for the short chapters. You can call it Lazy or you can call it _stalling._

R&R (the fanfic R&R not the one where you sit on the couch eating Cheetos)

Spirate117


	4. Chapter 4

Ok people of all ages countries races and planets…………. Heres chapter 4 Yippee!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the party…

Everyone was at the academy even Sasuke who had every girl around him except one, Tenten (yes in my stories Hinata likes Sasuke) then they all stopped to hear a faint scream growing louder. Tenten started to giggle.

"You never told me how to control iiiiiiiiiit". Naruto said as his obnoxious voice grew louder.

"It'll come to you. The best way to learn is to experience." Rai said enjoying _every _bit of his students terror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed, his blue eyes plagued with fear.

Everyone watched Naruto enter on a fire cloud the kids were scoffing but the senseis' eyeballs were almost out of their head.

"How can he manipulate nature!?" Kakashi said.

"OH MY GOSH!" (WHAM)

All the kids started laughing at him saying he was a dork, a dummy, a dead last. That is till Tenten walked over to him.

"Whoa. That. Was. AWESOME! lets- gah!" Naruto yelled as he clutched his head.

"You ok?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah just a concussion. I've had worse." Naruto said getting up.

"Raito come over here." Kurenai said pointing.

"Hmm?" Rai asked impassively.

"What have you been teaching him!? Kakashi asked.

"Nature chakra manipulation didn't you see?" Rai said looking at Naruto.

"But how hes only 13!" Gai said stopping his usual rant about youth.

"True but with Kyuubi he has 9000 human pools in him correct?" Rai said quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah so?" They all said.

"He can use kage bunshin right?" Rai stated.

"Yeah?" They all questioned waiting so despretlt for him to tell the answer.

"That's the thing he can produce 1000 clones without tiring so he trains for an hour learning the same thing and when he poofs them out he gets 1000 hours worth of training." Rai said hoping they would put the puzzle together.

"1000 hours that's like 17 days!" Gai said amazed.

"Exactly!" Rai shouted a little too loud gaining the attention of all the students.

"Carry on."

Meanwhile…

"All right everything seems to be in order." The hokage said looking over the Kunoichi's paperwork. "I'm surprised that you made it to Konoha from Kumo by yourself. That's an achievement!"

"Thank you, um do you know where Rai is?" The Kumo ninja asked. She was a pretty kunoichi with olive-colored hair wearing a black ninja outfit with purple on the sleeves."

"At the Academy party I believe. Why do you want to know? He asked.

"I'm one of his best friends." She exclaimed.

Back at the party…

"All right time to leave we all got to get some sleep for our tests tomorrow." Telling his team, who were the only ones left.

"AWWWWWWW" Naruto said seeing the food still on the table."

"Raito?" The kumo kunoichi asked.

"Yes what i- Yugito nee-chan! I can't believe it how the- who the- why the-?" Rai said stuttering.

"Who's this Rai-sensei?" Tenten asked looking at the female ninja.

"This is my ''little sister'' I mentioned in the introduction."

"Wow you never told us she was our age." Naruto said.

"Why didn't you ask?" Rai said his grey eyes with a twinkle in his eyes looking at his sister again.

''So you're his genin team?" Yugito asked.

"That's right!" Both Naruto and Tenten said. " There is a third member but she left to hang off of some guy." Naruto said disgusted.

"This is awesome I get to meet your students yay!" Yugito said as she jumped up and down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY another done! Ok im updating my profile soon not that you care… but I hope the next chapter will be done by the new year. Goodbye or as they say in Wisconsin… _Sayonara!_

Spirate117


End file.
